


I'll Always Be Yours

by SanversFanfics



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Ex-Girlfriend, F/F, Fluff, Maggie's ex, alex danvers - Freeform, based on 2x17 spoilers, maggie sawyer - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanversFanfics/pseuds/SanversFanfics
Summary: Alex and Maggie accidentally bump into Maggie's ex, Emily, after some yoga together. Alex feels a bit awkward that she accidentally spurts out the words to invite her to dinner where it was only supposed to be their date.During dinner, Alex starts to see that spark Maggie and Emily once had when they were together, and realizes that she's not good enough for her.After Alex comes up with an excuse to leave so she can cry her eyes out at home, Maggie chases after her and reassures her that she'd never leave her. But the way she does it lets, not only Alex know, but also the random people walking by.





	

**Author's Note:**

> We got sooooo many Sanvers spoilers and bts pictures for 2x17 today that I wanted to get all my feels down in a fic. It's midnight here, so my feels just spilled out into this fic.  
> This is just my idea of what might happen, and I hope you love it! Enjoy!

“Soo…..what’s next?”, Alex looked at her as she fixed the strap of the yoga mat on her shoulder using her open hand, while the other held the umbrella.

Maggie looked up at her with her hands in her coat pockets. “…”, she smiled. “I was wondering if we could just relax for the rest of the day and go on a date…to dinner.”

“Are you asking me out on a date?”, Alex jokingly said as if she was an attractive stranger hitting on her.

Maggie laughed at how much Alex could joke around. “Yes, yes I am.”

Alex gently hooked a hand onto her arm and smiled. “Well…I think that would be great.”

As they continued walking back to Alex’s apartment, Maggie noticed a familiar face in the crowd…walking in the opposite direction as them.

“What’s wrong?”, Alex asked, feeling her arm tense up, and her walk stiffen.

“Wh-what?”, Maggie nervously asked, while raising her eyebrows.

Then, a woman with a familiar voice said, “Maggie?”

Maggie, who tried to ignore the woman but couldn’t, looked up and awkwardly said, “Hey…..”

Alex became confused but knew that her girlfriend knew this tall brunette.

“How are you?”, the brunette asked in jolly tone.

Maggie nodded, “I’m- I’m good yeah. You?” Her heart started pumping harder as Alex just stood there.

“Doing great,” she smiled. She looked at Alex’s hand which was wrapped around her arm, “And who’s this?”

“Oh, this is Alex, my uh- girlfriend,” Maggie smiled.

The other woman instantly felt tense, but introduced herself anyway. “Oh…”. Then, she reached out a hand, “I’m Emily.”

Alex awkwardly smiled and shook it, realizing she was shaking her hand way too long. So, she let go and fix her yoga mat strap once again.

“So, what are you doing here?”, Maggie asked. Then, she realized how rude that came out and awkwardly laughed. “Sorry, um- I meant, I didn’t know you were in National City.”

Alex stood there and saw them converse back and forth. Things started becoming awkward the longer she stood there, that she instantly cleared her throat and said, “Why not…join us for dinner?”

Emily and Maggie raised their eyebrows. “Are you sure?”, Emily asked. “I mean…I don’t want to 3rd wheel and interrupt your date.”

Maggie looked at Alex trying to say, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING.” But Alex didn’t get the memo.

“Y-yeah! It’ll be fun,” she awkwardly laughed.

“Well…if it’s okay with Maggie too then,” Emily said turning her attention back to her.

Maggie didn’t want to say no because it was her _girlfriend’s_ idea, but at the same time, this woman was her ex, things would get more awkward during their _date._ However, the silence of a respond was lingering in the air, that Maggie answered without thinking. “Yeah sure,” she nodded her head. “Um…we’ll meet you here at 7?”

“Okay…I’m not doing anything at all today.” Then all three of them just stood there in silence. Maggie was rocking back and forth on her feet, biting her bottom lip, while Emily was just looking around both outside and in her head for something to say.

But it was Alex who broke the silence. “Okay… um bye?”

Emily quickly replied with, “Yeah, uh- bye! It was nice meeting you Alex.” Without thinking, she leaned in for a hug.

Alex was shocked and didn’t know what to do but also hug her back.

“And nice seeing you again, Maggie,” she smiled.

“Y-yeah.. um  you too…”, she said, scratching at her forehead temple.

When they parted and continued walking again, and Emily was long gone and far from them, Alex let out a deep breath as if she had bene holding her breath. “Well _that_ was awkward,” she laughed.

“Tell me about it,” Maggie laughed. “But I think you felt more awkward.”

“What makes you say that?!”, she asked in a high-pitched voice.

Maggie laughed again. “You invited her on our date!”

Alex laughed as well. “I- I FREAKED OUT! This has never happened to me before!”

“It’s not gonna be awkward, is it? Because…she’s my…ex…”

“Well…”, Alex whispered as she wrapped an arm around her. “She’s your ex for a reason, right? I trust you, and I have you.” They both walked back to the apartment, with their arm wrapped around each other.

Later that night, Maggie left Alex’s apartment to get ready. Once she came back, Alex opened the door and Maggie’s jaw _dropped_. She consciously walked in and starred at her back profile when Alex turned around to close the door. Alex’s outfit was so beautiful with the heels, the blazer, and jeans. “Damn, girl! You make _me_ look underdressed! Not to mention, shorter,” she laughed saying the last half.

Alex laughed as well, knowing she had to somehow top whatever the ex-girlfriend was going to wear. “Yeah well…I wouldn’t miss a chance to impress my girlfriend,” she smiled. They both loved that word. _Girlfriend_. It made them so happy just saying it, and even happier that they were _each other’s_ girlfriend.

“You look great in that leather jacket too, don’t get me wrong,” Alex smiled. Her facial expression changed from a smile to a smirk in a snap as she whispered the next few words, “And I can’t _wait_ to take that off of you.” She walked towards her, backing her up towards the counter and gave her a heated kiss.

Once Alex parted, Maggie spoke, “I can’t wait to get back here then. But…we could just stay here and never leave…” She went for another kiss, but Alex pulled away.

“Maggie, we can’t just leave her hanging,” Alex replied, knowing the other thing that she was trying to do, other than just Netflix & Chilling. Maggie pouted. “That’s not working on me this time!”

“Fine…”, Maggie said. “I just don’t want it to be awkward between you two.”

“It won’t be,” Alex smiled. She gave her a peck on the lips. “I won’t try to take her down, promise,” she joked around.

They both left for the restaurant that night and walked in, but saw no sign of Emily. “Do you think she’s coming?”, Alex asked. Before Maggie could even respond, the ex-girlfriend walked into the picture.

“Heeyyy!”, she said. They turned around and Alex realized that what she was wearing was not even close to being compared with the Emily’s. They all sat down, and that’s when things turned around while Alex was trying to be friends with her.

“So, tell me about this one,” Alex said, putting a hand to cover her mouth to hide her finger which was clearly pointing at Maggie.

Emily laughed. “Where do I start….well, she’s the definition of ‘tiny but mighty’, she’s kind hearted, super understanding, always on top of her work with the NCPD, but finds time to spend it with her girlfriend…gosh you’re so lucky, Alex. Then, she started looking at Maggie and smiled, wondering why she ever broke up with her. Throughout dinner, Alex could see that spark they had when they were in a relationship. She could see how they made each other feel back then and how it looked like time never passed. But most of all, she started to feel like _she_ was the one on _their_ date.

However, she didn’t want to just get up and leave because after all, she was the one who invited her. She started feeling dump and stupid for inviting her. “ _Out of all the responses I could think of, I had to think of inviting her??_ ”, she thought to herself as she sat there watching them talk. Everything was inaudible because her thoughts were the only things running through her head, they were the loudest voice in her mind until she saw Emily place a hand on Maggie, gently slapping it after laughing at something Maggie had just said. She could feel tears piling up in her tear ducts.

Alex instantly got up. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom real quick…my uh- contacts are messing with me.”

Maggie saw her watery eyes and fell for the fake excuse. “Okay,” she replied as she took her hand and whispered, “Be quick…”

Alex left and went to the bathroom where, thankfully, it was empty. She looked at herself in the mirror and started wondering why Maggie was with her when she used to have a beautiful taller woman in her life. After nearly crying all her tears out, she calmed down and went back out, coming up with an excuse saying that there was a DEO emergency.

“Is everything alright?”, Maggie asked.

Alex quickly gathered her things, hoping Maggie wouldn’t see her puffy eyes. “Y- yeah, it’s just, I’ll see you later.” Instead of kissing Maggie goodbye, she just squeezed her shoulder and quickly left before Maggie could hold that hand for a second. It was then and there when she knew something wasn’t right. She wanted to go after her girlfriend, but she figured it would be rude to get up and leave. She watched Alex leave, and saw that right hand of hers go up to her eyes as if she was wiping something. Alex walked out in the cold cradling her arms for warmth and wiping away her tears while looking down at the ground. “Maybe I _did_ get into this relationship too fast…” “I didn’t really get to know her before we got together.” “Maybe I’m not enough for her.”

Meanwhile, Maggie sat there in her chair, ready to get up and leave. Her ex knew that look, because it was the same look she had on when they broke up. Before she could tell her that it was okay to leave, Maggie got up, left money for the check, and apologized. “I’m so sorry, Emily, but I have to go after her.” She put on her jacket. “I can’t just let her be. Something doesn’t seem right. I hope you understand.”

“Go,” she said with a smile. “It’s okay…” Then, she thought to herself implying at Alex, “ _Like, I said…Lucky girl.”_

So, Maggie ran after her and saw her down the block with the cold wind blowing in her hair through each step she took. “Alex…”, she whispered, somehow thinking she would hear. She ran after her, and once she was close enough, she yelled her name, “ALEX! WAIT!”

Alex turned around and saw Maggie running towards her. When Maggie got a clear view of her face, she saw the tears. “Hey…what’s wrong?”

“N-nothing,” Alex sighed. She wiped her tears, “It’s just my contacts are acting up.” She didn’t want to talk about it now, especially since people were passing by them.

“Alex, I know you, okay? Something’s wrong. What is it? No secrets remember?” She took her hand and held it, rubbing her thumb across the back of it.

Alex took a breath and looked up to let the tears roll back in. “I just…I saw how happy you two were, as if time never passed. It felt like…I don’t know. I felt like she was reeling you back in, and I didn’t want to lose you.” A tear fell down her cheek.

“Hey…”, Maggie whispered while wiping that tear away with her thumb. “Alex look at me.” Alex looked at her and saw those brown eyes. “Remember when I told you that I can’t imagine life without you?” Alex nodded. “Well, that’s true okay? I’ve got a lovely lady in my life who I would never take for granted, let alone, lose her. It’s always you, Alex. I’ll always be yours. I love you.”

Alex’s heart jumped, not from shock, but from joy. She felt like it was just the right time to say it. So her immediate response was the same words, along with a big smile and teary eyes. “I love you too.”

Maggie loved hearing it come from her and said it again. “I love you too!” Then, she yelled it for the world to hear. “I LOVE YOU ALEX DANVERS!”

“Shhh…”, Alex laughed embarrassingly.

Maggie cuffed her mouth with both hands to project it to the world. “I want the world to know that I LOVE ALEX DANVERS! THIS WOMAN, RIGHT HERE!”

Alex immediately made her quiet by stealing a kiss, a rather passionate kiss where all time stopped, and whoever was around them didn’t matter. Then, Alex parted. “Wait…Emily.”

“Aw, really now?? We were on a roll!”, Maggie laughed.

“I just feel bad that we left her…”, Alex said.

“Don’t worry about her,” Maggie replied, while interrupting the last word by another kiss.

“Let’s continue our date back at my place,” Alex smiled.

Maggie smirked. “Oh…let us, then. I thought you’d never ask.”

Alex laughed as she took the hand her girlfriend held out for her. _“Damn…am I lucky.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know how the fic was for you in the comments or through Twitter!  
> (Twitter: @Sanvers_Rae)
> 
> Thank you!  
> -Rae :)


End file.
